Terminals, such as automated teller machines, are used extensively around the world. In some cases, a terminal can operate within a network that is inaccessible to an owner or operator of the terminal. For example, an automated teller machine can operate within a network that is controlled by a bank. The owner or operator (for example, a person who is contracted to maintain the ATM) may be unable to access the bank's network to provide software updates to the terminal, retrieve performance logs from the terminal, or transfer any other files to or from the terminal.